1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an overtube and natural opening medical procedures using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
When carrying out medical procedures such as the observation and the treatment of the internal organs of the human body, laparotic surgery is known in which, instead of forming a large incision in the abdominal wall, a plurality of openings are formed in the abdominal wall, instruments such as a laparoscope and forceps are inserted into respective openings, and the manipulation is carried out. In this type of surgery, because only forming small openings in the abdominal wall is necessary, there is the advantage that the burden on the patient becomes small.
Over the past few years, a method for further reducing the burden on patients has been proposed wherein a manipulation is carried out by inserting a flexible endoscope through a natural opening of the patient, such as the mouth, nose, or rectum. An example of such a manipulation is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,458,131.
In this method, a flexible endoscope is inserted through the patient's mouth, an incision is formed in the stomach wall, and the distal portion of the endoscope is passed into the abdominal cavity through this opening. In addition, while using the endoscope as an apparatus to observe the inside of the abdominal cavity, the desired manipulation is carried out in the abdominal cavity by using instruments that are passed through the endoscope or instruments that are inserted through another opening.